magikanokenshitoshoukanvasreusfandomcom-20200215-history
Hayashizaki Kazuki
Kazuki Hayashizaki ( Hayashizaki Kazuki) is the male protagonist of Magika no Kenshi to Shōkan Vasreus. He has a Enigma on his left hand though only females can have it. He was adopted into the Hayashizaki family. Though Kanae calls him "Big Brother", Kazuki is in fact her younger brother. To show his father the gratitude for taking him into the family, he attends an all-girls school. His specialty is swordsmanship. Plot Kazuki comes to wake up Kanae. Later, he wore his uniform to prepare to go to the academy. On his first day, he hears many rumors about him. Personality Kazuki is a nice person. He cares about his sister, Kanae. He is also grateful to his dad for adopting him into the Hayashizaki family. Kazuki likes doing chores and cares about the Hayashizaki family a lot as seen when Miō Amasaki called the Hayashizaki style trash, or when he said he wanted to become a knight just to make the father who adopted him happy. Kazuki is very honest with his feelings as when he said that Koyuki Hiakari is beautiful because he meant it from the bottom of his heart rather than saying simple flattery. He also has an older-brother personality as stated by Mio. Appearance Kazuki usually wears the National Knight Academy uniform which consists of a grey jacket with a white shirt, black pants, and a black tie. He appears as a nice and calm guy. He appears to be different on the colored pictures and covers sometimes. Kazuki has brown hair as well as light brown eyes. He wears a phoenix feather shaped necklace that Mio gave to him. Abilities Kazuki's specialty is swordsmanship but he also specializes in the Hayashizaki style's iai. He uses an ancient kamakura blade Dōfū as well as the Ring of Solomon. Diva: Leme. Blazing wings: A large sword slash in the form of flames. Telepathy: Later in the novel, Kazuki gains the power to use telepathy when the girl love points goes past 150. History A swordsman of the Hayashizaki House, and a freshman at Kishigakuin Academy. Originally extremely proficient in sword skills, he was chosen to bear an Enigma by a goddess. It eventually turns into a Stigma where he receives his contract with his goddess, the Lesser Key of Solomon, Lemegeddon. Although he is a Magika student, he is far more adept at swordsmanship and has no problem taking down a high level magician with only a sword. Originally when Kazuki was an orphan he didn't knew his own age, he was brought to the Hayashizaki family so Kanae could have some friends of her age, since then the connection between him and Kanae was pretty much of a "kind big brother and his lousy little sister". When Kanae turned 14 nothing happened to Kazuki, but in the following year, suddenly an Enigma appeared on Kazuki's hand, and from that incident Kazuki finally found out that he was younger than Kanae. Category:Main character Category:Character Category:Male characters